Los Hombres de verdad tambien tienen curvas
by Kristina Ubriacco
Summary: Itachi Uchiha, tras su desempleo y las inclemencias de un descuido sentimental y físico, se ha estancado en su solitaria vida, atrincherado en su apartamento y con 95 kilos de mas hasta que cierta chica le haga ver que su vida vale mucho mas.
1. Primera Plana

**Autora al Reporte de este proyecto tan bizarro: _Kristina Ubriacco_**

**NO COPIAR, NI CITAR NI POSTEAR SIN AUTORIZACIÓN DE LA AUTORA**

**NOTAS ACLARATORIAS:**

***Este fic es un AU (Alternative Universe), ubicado en la época actual, asi que si esperan leer algo de ninjas, jutsus, shinobis resucitados o cosas por el estilo, les sugiero cambiar de fic.**

**DISCLAIMER: All the characters mentioned here are propiety of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump & TV Tokyo...o lo que es igual, NO me pertenecen mas que a los anteriormente mencionados.**

**Previo agradecimiento de beteo a Higurashi Fanfiction Studios, Kaiosama's Productions y allegados.**

**Arriba el telon y comencemos con esto.**

* * *

LOS HOMBRES DE VERDAD…TAMBIEN TIENEN CURVAS

CAPITULO 1

PRIMERA PLANA: COMADREJA DESEMPLEADA

* * *

_"No hay cuestión ni pesadumbre_  
_que sepa nadar;_  
_todas se ahogan en vino,_  
_…y todas se atascan en pan…"_

Antiguo proverbio irlandés.

* * *

—Lo siento, Uchiha-san —había dicho Pain, el jefe del departamento de redacción, alzando la vista de sus manos entrelazadas sobre su barbilla, analizando con sus escrutadores ojos a Itachi Uchiha.—Pero las actitudes de Hidan-san…bueno, está más preparado para…

La voz se perdía. ¿Qué lo "sentían"? ¿Se disculpaban? ¿Por qué? ¿Preparado? ¿Lo habían citado desde hacía media hora antes de su horario normal para decirle que el irreverente tipejo a cargo del reportaje del clima estaba más calificado que él?

¡¿Mejor preparado?! ¡Si el maldito gusano era apenas un crío comparado con él! ¡¿Qué había de mejor en esos escasos dos meses en la empresa, a comparación del año de ventaja que Itachi tenía?!

…y para colmo, el cheque de ese mes…era el temido endose en papel rosa.

Rosa. Si…como el cabello de aquella que también le había empujado hacia la nada…

Este recuerdo asaltó a Itachi Uchiha, oportunamente, mientras se hallaba de pie en la balanza, a las siete de la mañana, con una toalla enrollada a la cintura.

Tuvo que inclinarse levemente hacia delante para leer los números. Bueno..., en realidad, tuvo que inclinarse hacia delante algo más que levemente. En realidad, se inclinó más de la cuenta.

Y eso nunca había sido su costumbre. Claro, no desde hacía seis meses. Ese lapso había dejado una mella tremebunda. La depresión no ayudó y tampoco lo hizo el interior del refrigerador.

—Por si alguien no te lo dice, permíteme informarte —le había dicho Kisame, el único ex compañero laboral que había por lo menos conservado como conocido—. Un hombre de tu edad, ingresos y hábitos entra en el club del infarto, al menos al paso que vas…

Pero esa mañana y en ese estado anímico –no había mejorado ni un ápice ni desde hacia meses atrás—el comentario le había valido una reverenda nada.

Se vistió, notando con un malestar casi subliminal que, la cintura de sus pantalones le quedaba apretada de nuevo.

Nuevamente, la depresión de desempleado había ganado otro tanto.

Se alejó del trabajo, se alejó de ella, se alejó de todo. Pero tuvo que pagarlo.

Oh, y de qué manera…

Y aquella mañana, el momento de nuevo volvió a hacerse presente.

*****0*****

Ocho en punto de la mañana de aquel nefasto día. Si, el origen de todo.

Y el caos estresante y rutinario de siempre, abarcaba las instalaciones de grabación de _Konoha's Breaking News._

Si, justo como siempre.

—¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperan? ¡Muévanse!

Y ahí está de nuevo… gritando como un maniaco y con esa expresión tan ambiguamente autoritaria en el rostro. En ese rostro peculiarmente decorado de piercings.

—¡Izquierda! ¡Cámara dos a la izquierda! ¡¿Dónde rayos tienes la cabeza, Tobi?!

Ésa era la melodiosa voz de Pain-sama. El jefe.

La atención de muchos se fijaba en la austera apariencia de éste. Ataviado con el típico traje ejecutivo y el obligado gafete de la cadena televisiva de la capital del País del Fuego, no sobresalía de algún otro hombre de negocios…a no ser por esas cosas metálicas adheridas en su cara. El ambiente tenso era cosa cotidiana, tal y como se esperaba de un set de grabación en vivo de uno de los primeros noticieros del día.

—Ey, Uchiha-san, te estaba buscando —Pain caminó apartando al despistado camarógrafo y yendo directo hacia el escritorio del corresponsal.

El jefe de cabello naranja iba acompañado de su mano derecha: una mujer cuyo físico destacaba ligeramente de lo ordinario llamada Konan. Esos dos solían ser más que inseparables. El muchacho a quien se dirigía, levantó el rostro y le dio un sorbo al café.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Itachi indiferente.

Pain por lo general no suele buscarle de improviso y menos estando a minutos de grabar el siguiente segmento…si lo hacía era en contadísimas ocasiones. El tiempo al aire no era gratis –por más que pudiesen pasarse las reglas del productor Kakuzu por el arco del triunfo-así que o era urgente…o era urgentísimo.

Itachi alzó la vista. Pain le encaró y entonces el primero temió de la curveada media sonrisa del jefe. Esa mueca cancina no auguraba nada bueno…

—Cambiaremos el segmento. –y Pain lo dijo simple y llanamente.

El Uchiha alzó una ceja, levemente desconcertado. ¿Cambiar el segmento de finanzas estando a sólo cinco minutos de volver a entrar al aire?

_Maldito loco…_

—¿Qué?

—Cambiaremos tu segmento. Entra Hidan en el siguiente corte. –No, Pain no bromeaba. Se le veía mas convencido que cuando firmó el dichoso contrato de asociación con una televisora seudo-local—Tenemos tres minutos de ventaja a comparación de la competencia.

—Y el tiempo es dinero –complementó Kakuzu pasando por un lado de Pain.

Kisame -asistente y asesor de Itachi- miró a Pain, luego a Itachi. Y éste no dijo nada más que un simple y escueto "Esta bien".

Y de haber sabido lo que ocurriría por esa frase sin carácter…

Dos minutos de ventaja, eran dos minutos de ventaja. Aunque Itachi no haya querido externarlo, había algo en el rictus tenso que se percibía de sus facciones, apenas al escuchar la estridente voz de aquel sujeto de cabellera platinada al dirigirse al atril delante de la pantalla verde.

A sus veintiséis años, la vida de Itachi Uchiha podía equipararse con la de un pobre diablo con suerte. Egresado de la facultad de economía, sólo tuvo la oportunidad de un trabajo de medio tiempo como asistente de corredor de bolsa…hasta que tuvo la fortuna –o infortunio- de que una de las cuentas pertenecía a las que Pain "coleccionaba", aparte de las de la televisora. Un malentendido organizado, detalles cuyos pormenores no distaban de un par de números mas –cosa del antiguo economista- y arreglos hechos por el Uchiha, le llevaron a tener algo mas que un empleo de medio tiempo.

"Una locura", fue lo que se aprestó en la mente de éste al escuchar la propuesta de Pain. Y es que definitivamente Itachi Uchiha no era material para aparecer en medios de comunicación visual…o al menos en público de televisión abierta. Tenía porte, si, el porte digno de un abogado o de un ejecutivo con una semana de sueño atrasado, debido a sus profundas y acentuadas ojeras. El cabello negro y largo, llevado en una cola de caballo le devolvía un poco de su apariencia aun juvenil y contrastante al austero y serio aire a causa de sus cotidianos y aburridos trajes negros o azul marino. Físico alto y en ese entonces, todavía la talla treinta formaba parte de su guardarropa.

Itachi Uchiha…a un año, quince kilos y un mundo de diferencia de la actualidad.

Y aun en su propio trabajo podría considerarse afortunado. No hacía más que investigar las empresas o firmas importantes –nada que el internet no ayude- calcular balances y posibles bajas. Si, vida no tan simple pero al menos no estaba nada mal.

Sin embargo, ahora…

—A Pain-sama se le ha botado la canica –masculló Kisame, terminando de subrayar los porcentajes del reporte del día.

Los dejó delante de Itachi.

—Como sea…—arguyó éste, serenamente. Tomó las notas, las releyó y las dejó de nuevo en el folder—…al menos me dio un respiro.

Abrió la gaveta, dejó de lado el café y puso sobre el escritorio un emparedado con doble queso –comprado desde hacía hora y media- aun envuelto desgarbadamente en papel marrón y una soda en lata.

Un buen trabajo, una buena paga pero con pésimos horarios para desayunar, comer o cenar…o todo al mismo tiempo.

—Sigo pensando que es la idea mas idiota que Pain ha tenido. Mandar al novato de Hidan es una cosa, pero alternar horarios…

—Me…da…igual…—Itachi hablaba con la boca casi llena del emparedado. Abrió la lata y bebió un tercio de ésta de un solo sorbo.

—Que modales…je—Kisame eludió la mirada del rostro de su compañero, el cual ya había engullido por completo al inocente sándwich.

El moreno simplemente ignoró el comentario. Terminó la soda de un solo trago, aun sintiendo los rezagos del queso derretido entre sus molares.

El barullo en el set quedó apagado bajo el tercer timbrazo de la señal de grabación, la atención de la audiencia estaba fija en el novato meteorólogo de cabello platinado. Todos menos Itachi Uchiha.

Advirtiéndolo o no…expresándolo o callándoselo…

Estaba nervioso.

El impávido y sereno Itachi Uchiha estaba nervioso.

Si Itachi podía considerarse afortunado, el tal Hidan le había quitado el mote. El tipejo ese era un completo desconocido –aun más de lo que el propio Itachi fue-, sin una escolaridad digna de presunción ni tenía parentesco familiar con alguien influyente; no era nada y de buenas a primeras terminó contratado para ocupar la vacante del meteorólogo anterior que quien sabía que había sido de él. Según las malas lenguas, Hidan tenía "presencia", "carisma" o algún derivado. Sea como sea que le dijesen, para el Uchiha solo quedó fija una palabra en su mente: _competencia_.

Y esa palabra era lo que lo ponía nervioso. Y se notaba aunque no lo dijera.

Ahora el café también había pagado las consecuencias. Terminó bebiéndoselo inmediatamente justo después de la soda. Como si de alguna manera, la comida pudiese bloquear esa parte sensible que incitaba a la tensión.

No, Itachi no podía preocuparse por el hecho de que ese desconocido de una carrera desconocida hubiese usurpado su segmento por unos minutos de ventaja. No había por que…

—¿Qué caraj…?—Kisame lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Itachi miró hacia donde veía Hoshigaki.

Hidan, frente a la usual pantalla verde. Repitiendo la secuencia climática que había estado ensayando minuciosamente y en voz alta delante del espejo del baño. Parloteando con el mismo decibel de voz, el mismo gesto extremadamente desinhibido en su rostro, ataviado con el obligado traje sastre y…

¡¿Y estaba desabotonándose la camisa?!

Si. Lo estaba haciendo. Mientras se acercaba a la zona cercana a la árida Suna y sus alrededores, el saco del traje había caído al suelo. La camisa llevaba cuatro botones desabrochados, develando un pecho lampiño y tonificado.

Y nadie decía nada…

—…y el clima en Suna…¡ah, la bella Suna esta ardiendo! –dijo mientras la camisa seguía el mismo camino del saco; directo al suelo.

La audiencia estaba en silencio sepulcral. Itachi casi le escupía lo poco que restaba del café en la cara de su compañero de piel peculiarmente azul. Kisame se llevó una mano a la frente. Alguien vociferó algo como "loco exhibicionista" y hasta Konan, delante de Pain, pareció acallar alguna especie de grito eufórico y sorpresivo.

—Ese imbécil…esta despedido —musitó Kisame—…y bien despedido.

*****0*****

¿Y lo despidieron?

Dos meses secundaron al peculiar suceso del "meteorólogo exhibicionista" del noticiero de las ocho de la mañana. Y Hidan, seguía intacto allí, ahora transmitiendo sus odiosos segmentos con la misma rutina. Iniciando con un traje completo y terminándolo únicamente con un modesto bóxer que mostraba el logo de la cadena televisiva.

Hidan había incrementado el _raiting_ con su estúpida idea…y ahora…

—_Lo siento, Uchiha-san. Pero las actitudes de Hidan-san…_

Itachi alzó la mirada. Hacía medio año de eso…

…_Tiene mejores actitudes._

Él también las tenía. Primero fue cambiar el segmento, luego…pasaron al idiota con complejo de stripper reprimido a su sección, mientras que a Itachi sólo lo limitaron a redactarle la información junto con Kisame. Luego vino el trabajo detrás de escritorio y luego…

Nada.

Nada a excepción del cheque rosa…y la carga que vino con ello.

Miró el odioso interior del refrigerador y tomó una tercer lata de malteada de chocolate y el resto de la pizza familiar que estaba desde anoche.

_Nada_.

Nada salvo el número que la bascula había marcado en la mañana y que prefirió ignorar.

_Noventa Kilos._

…nada más.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

_**DESDE EL DIVAN DE PSICOANALISIS DE LA AUTORA (o lo que vendrian a ser las "notas de autora"):**_

_**Bueno, citaré lo que tengo en mi profile, respecto a este pequeño proyecto (si, pequeño porque lo tengo planeado al formato miniserie, como esas al estilo Hallmark).**_

_**No, no es otro estúpido fic estudiantil ni nada por el estilo. A pesar del titulo bizarro, no es una adaptacion de novela ni de nada paracido. simplemente es mi segundo intento de hacer algo mas..."humano". **_

_**¿Porque siempre en los fics alternos tiene que haber factores de "Sasuke era un joven de cuerpo de Dios y rostro magnífico" o "Sakura era una hermosisima joven de fisico perfecto y mirada ensoñadora" o "Itachi Uchiha, hermano del hombre mas perfecto del mundo y con un cuerpo tan o más perfecto"? **_

_**Ya se, son cuestiones idílicas de novatas que recien publican fics aqui, pero yo, aparte de terapeuta soy lectora y no solo de novelas sino de fics. Han incrementado tanto estas tramas en las que los personajes parecen mega-modelos de Calvin Klein... pero como ya lo leyeron aqui...¡He roto el molde!**_

_**La trama es algo cruda en algunos aspectos, sin embargo el género lo tengo definido en algo un poco mas allá de un simple lio pseudo personal. No, no se si cuente como comedia romántica, drama o "triunfo sobre la adversidad" (sigo matandome de risa cada que Higu me lo menciona asi), solo puedo decir que es ALGO que puede considerarse para leer en sus ratos de ocio. ¿A donde voy con esto? bueno, un poco de conciencia y un poquito de realidad no le viene mal a un fandom tan atascado de fics repetitivos. **_

_**Ahora me retiro a mi divan a terapear gente mas loca que yo, mientras busco algun escudo para librarme de tomatazos y amenazas terroristas y antisemíticas, porque se que en algún lugar, mi beta-reader HIGURASHI FANFICTION STUDIOS y otras "Itachi-fans" estaran preparando una hoguera para quemarme por esto. Kaiosama de seguro esta construyendo un monumento en mi honor pero esa es otra cuestión. **_

_**Me retiro, dejándoles la opción de dejar CUALQUIER COMENTARIO. Nos vemos en la proxima entrega.**_


	2. De 67 a 90 kgs

_**Hellou there!!, una semana más, otro capitulo más...(aun asi, no se fien, no soy de publicaciones regulares). **_

_**Respondiendo a algunas causas y opiniones:**_

_**Bueno, Higurashi-sama tuvo razón en una cosa y es que le pusiera "advertencia" a este fic antes de publicar (si, debajo del Disclaimer no hubiera ido mal, eh), algo asi como "NO LEAN SI ACABAN DE COMER" o "NO APTO PARA ESTÓMAGOS DÉBILES", y a este paso, no creo que Kusubana-sempai Yoru hubiese sido la unica en protestar, ejeje. **_

_**En fin, reitero lo dicho, si son fans a morir de Itachi, y son de mente abierta en cuanto a fics...pueden quedarse. Si no soportan ver a esta decadente comadreja de 90 kilos y me tachan de escritora sin corazón...TAMBIEN PUEDEN QUEDARSE. Les aseguro que no se arrepentirán.**_

_**Hay cierta escena lemon, pero bueno, supongo que sois lo suficiente maduros/as como para jactarse de ello.**_

**Créditos de Beteo a: HIGURASHI FANFICTION STUDIOS Y GRAN KAIOSAMA**

_**veamos que indica la báscula el dia de Hoy...A LEER Y COMENTAR, AMADOS LECTORES.**_

* * *

_**LOS HOMBRES DE VERDAD…TAMBIEN TIENEN CURVAS**_

_**CAP 2**_

_**De 67 a 90**_

* * *

Un mes más tarde del despido del Uchiha y a cuarenta y cinco kilómetros de la apabullada televisora de Konoha, dos hombres se reunieron en un restaurante del centro de llamado el "Ichiraku's".

El modesto restaurant era originalmente de corte tradicional, eso antes de los noventas; la "invasión occidental" trajo a colación que el menú se expandiera a las exigencias del público consumidor, cada día más y más viciado de lo que solía ser la sensación del nuevo continente. Y ahora en pleno año dos mil diez, la carta de platillos del Ichiraku´s había incluido una amplia variedad de bocadillos gigantes, pizzas, hamburguesas y el platillo de la casa (el ramen, el cual el dueño se negó rotundamente a jubilar del menú) ahora estaba en presentaciones chica, mediana, grande y jumbo. Todas con la opción para llevar. Eso era también algo nuevo.

Había un _pintball_ en la parte de atrás y un rótulo por encima del mostrador en el que se decía que, si podías comerte dos órdenes de "Miso-extra-condimentado", comerías gratis; debajo, entre paréntesis, se había añadido el codicilo "SI VOMITAS, PAGAS."

Por regla general, nada solía apetecerle más a Itachi Uchiha que un bocadillo gigante de albóndigas del Ichiraku´s, pero hoy sospechaba que no iba a conseguir otra cosa más que un episodio de ardor en toda regla, provocado por un exceso de acidez.

Itachi tenía otros problemas. En el transcurso de los últimos ocho meses, había advertido que él y Sakura se iban distanciando lentamente.

Sakura. Aquella chica a la que conocía desde hacía año y medio y que como todo lo que se conoce y se trata con frecuencia desde ese tiempo, terminó por ser parte de su vida. La seguía queriendo, pero las cosas habían pasado de una situación mediocre a una situación mala, e Itachi intuía que le esperaban cosas—y momentos— peores.

Justo allá, en el horizonte, tal vez.

Últimamente, cuando contemplaba el rostro de Sakura, advertía una extraña expresión furtiva por debajo de sus planos, ángulos y curvas.

Y la pregunta. Acudía sin cesar a su mente en las noches en que no podía conciliar el sueño, noches que eran más frecuentes de un tiempo a esta parte. ¿Tendría ella un amante? Desde luego, ya no solían acostarse

Juntos como antes. ¿Lo habría hecho? Esperaba que no, pero, ¿qué pensaba él?

_En serio. Diga la verdad, Uchiha-san, si no quiere verse obligado a pagar las consecuencias._

No estaba seguro. No quería estar seguro. Temía que, en caso de estar seguro, todo lo que restaba en su vida se viniera abajo.

Estaba todavía completamente enamorado de ella, jamás había considerado siquiera la posibilidad de una aventura extraconyugal, y podía perdonarle muchas cosas. Pero no que le pusiera cuernos en su propia casa.  
A nadie le gusta llevar cuernos; te crecen las orejas y los niños se burlan por la calle del hombre ridículo. El...

—¿Cómo?—dijo Itachi, emergiendo de su meditación—. Se me ha escapado lo que estabas diciendo, Kisame

Hoshigaki simplemente ahogó un gemido corto.

—No te lo quitas de la cabeza, ¿verdad? —le dijo de repente Kisame. Tan de improviso que Itachi vaciló en su asiento—. No fue culpa tuya, nadie imaginó que la tonta estrategia de Hidan llegase a tener más rating que el dichoso himno nacional. Claro, la solución de Pain fue más que exagerada y no iba a cambiar de opinión, a menos que tu hubieras terminando haciendo lo mismo que Hidan…

—Ni de coña. No pensaba en eso.

— ¿Entonces? Por la cara que tenías cualquiera diría que tiene que ver con eso o algo más personal.

El bocado, la sexta o séptima albóndiga aun impregnada de la abundante grasa de la freidora, casi se le atascó en la garganta. Semejante bolita de carne era demasiado poco como para ahogarse, sin embargo, a no ser por el trago descomunal de su tercer soda, el desanimado Uchiha pudo haber terminado en el suelo, con el semblante tan azul como el de Kisame.

—No. No pensaba en nada.

El gesto inquisitivo de Kisame quedó fijo en su compañero, pese a que éste hacía esfuerzos por esconder la entera mentira de aquella respuesta.

E Itachi maldecía aquella expresión. Tan _jodidamente_ certera.

—El mundo seguirá adelante—dijo masculló desgarbadamente Kisame—, pero, ¿y tú? A más de un mes de eso, pudiste haberte encontrado algún otro empleo.

—Dos semanas –Itachi le interrumpió, tomando un segundo pan de la bandeja en medio de la mesa—. Sólo han pasado dos semanas.

Hoshigaki se encogió de hombros.

—Dos, tres, como sea…si no le hubieras armado semejante drama al imbécil de Pain…

— ¿Y quedarme con el empleo que nadie quería? ¿Detrás de un escritorio?

Kisame emitió una escueta risa ahogada.

—Je, el trabajo que nadie quiere es ser corresponsal en ese territorio plagado de terroristas de mierda en Iwa, y de eso se encarga Deidara –dio un tosco trago a su cerveza—ah, algún día una de esas bombas subterráneas le va a estallar y cuando eso pase, créeme que lo grabaré en DVD. ¡Y en _High Definition_! Con lo bien merecido que se lo tiene ese bocazas que…—alargó una mano hacia la bandeja del pan, encontrándola vacía—Eh… ¿no eran cuatro piezas?

Itachi permaneció sentado en silencio. Si, eran cuatro piezas de pan, de las cuales Kisame había consumido una, él dos y…ah, claro, la cuarta faltante que estaba ahora en su boca.

—Olvídalo –Kisame no esperó respuesta, notando el esfuerzo de su compañero por engullir el bocado y contestarle a la pregunta. Miró el reloj, colgado en la pared y luego el suyo en su muñeca, comparando la hora–Eh, ¿no tenías que ir a recoger a tu noviecita al aeropuerto?

Itachi apenas tuvo la conciencia de escucharle…o de percatarse.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Lo olvidaba! –hizo una seña al mesero y pidió abruptamente la cuenta. Sacó la cartera, buscando torpemente en el interior de esta el cambio exacto de lo que había consumido.

—Pago esta vez, aunque ya se que no es ni la mitad de lo que comí –Kisame lo detuvo, con un gesto mas de hastío que de camaradería—Ya vete, antes de que te armen otra escenita.

El moreno asintió a modo de un silencioso "gracias". Se levantó, dirigiéndose a la puerta, y se devolvió de nuevo a la mesa, tomando lo que restaba de la tercer soda enlatada que había ordenado.

—Para el camino.

—Pues si yo fuera tú, comenzaría a medirme. De perfil te ves un poco abultadito, "comadreja".

—Hmp…como sea—dijo y salió a paso rápido.

* * *

Sakura…

Eso era punto y aparte. Un año, un año bastaba de conocerse como para no relegar el asunto a simples relaciones laborales y ocasionales. La conoció en la tercera semana de su primer empleo, antes del lio del noticiero. Era becaria y asistente de uno de sus superiores y él simplemente convivía con ella a la hora del almuerzo.

No, no hubo una empalagosa historia de amor ni ninguna tontería por el estilo…nada más allá de lo simple y lógico. Convivían mucho, ella le ayudaba con el tedioso lio de archivo y él se encargaba del endose de porcentajes del mes. Salieron un par de veces y al cuarto mes, habían terminado acostándose.

Ah, bendito siglo veintiuno y sus desinhibidas costumbres.

_Había sido una buena mujer_, pensó él.

Un año y contando, con todo y altibajos como cualquier pareja normal. Aunque desde el despido, el clima parecía nublarse aun más de lo que ya estaba pronosticado.

No, no todo era miel sobre hojuelas.

La tensión del Uchiha acrecentó un poco más. La búsqueda de empleo era un poco difícil tomando en cuenta la saturada temporada y el año fiscal recién iniciado hacía que las empresas con vacantes prefiriesen poner sus ojos en los nuevos egresados y no en los "rechazados" o desempleados, y las tardes en casa en espera de alguna llamada resultante de algún trabajo comenzaron a hacerse mas llevaderas si tenia algo en que ocupar la boca…y la mente.

Una salchicha o dos a primeras horas de la tarde como suplemento del almuerzo a base de yogurth, o tal vez una hamburguesa engullida apresuradamente, o dos.

En un par de ocasiones, Itachi incluso se había rebajado a comprar los horrendos emparedados calientes que vendían en una pequeña tienda a un par de kilómetros de distancia: por lo general, la carne de esos bocadillos parecía tiras de piel tostada, una vez que el horno de microondas se encargaba de ellas, y, sin embargo, no recordaba haber dejado nunca la menor partícula sin comer.

No quiso hacer hincapié en ello, sin embargo parte de su inconsciente se había percatado de que la comida poco a poco, comenzaba a formar parte de ese círculo vicioso, si no es que TODO el circulo. Era algo increíble comer en los mejores restaurantes de Konoha, pero también lo era mirar la tele con una bolsa de _Doritos_ y alguna que otra soda.

En el armario de su alcoba, yacía un juego de pesas, acumulando telarañas y polvo. Parecía reprochárselo cada vez que abría la puerta, en busca de algún saco. Itachi intentaba no mirarlas.

Cinco meses ya desde el desempleo y ya comenzaba a haber consecuencias.

70 kilogramos…pero hacia tres días.

No.

75 kilogramos…hoy.

Ese número marcaba el maldito aparato y ahí estaban las consecuencias.

¿Le importó acaso?

No. ¿Para qué? ¿Alguien iba a notarlo? No lo creía, y apenas veía últimamente a Sakura, así que ella tampoco podría reprochárselo…hasta aquella tarde.

El viaje repentino a la zona mercantil del Pais del Arroz le dejó un tanto descolocado a él. Sakura –a quien habían ascendido a asistente del director de mercadología- había tenido que ir, claro luego de armarle casi dos horas de permisivos "no quiero dejarte solo". A Itachi esto obviamente le importó menos que la galleta que mordisqueaba en ese momento, y lógicamente no se lo reprochó. Era su compañero, su pareja y su amante…no su carcelero.

Media semana fuera. Más tensión.

— ¿Itachi?

— ¿Qué?

Perturbado en su ensimismamiento por segunda vez, se quedó mirándola, entre divertido e irritado.

—¿Te sientes del todo bien?

—Sí, muy bien. ¿Qué es ese asunto de si me encuentro o no bien?

—No has dicho nada acerca de algún empleo o algo. —bajo las media luces de la tarde, avistadas desde el vidrio de la sala, pudo apreciarse el brillo de una duda inconsciente reflejada en los orbes color jade de Sakura—…por lo general no te quedas tan…pasivo.

—Me siento estupendamente. —mentía. Itachi sabía que mentía y ella lo notó—…solo es una mala temporada. Muchas vacantes están ocupadas. Quiero esperar hasta julio, nada más.

Sakura alzó una ceja. Asintió y el resto de la charla fue provocada por él, no con el fi n de cambiar el tema, sino porque simplemente el silencio se había aprestado tan abruptamente que no lo soportaba…y la goma de mascar que tenia en la boca desde la mañana, ya había perdido enteramente el sabor.

—Sabes algo, Ita-chan –ella irrumpió, mirándole de fijamente. Una tenue sonrisa afloró en su rostro—…te he extrañado. Y mucho.

La mano de la chica se paseó con premura en la rodilla de él. Y el Uchiha comprendió el gesto.

—Yo también, Sakura-chan.

Habían vuelto del aeropuerto. La cosa había quedado nuevamente relegada al olvido, igual que las ignoradas consecuencias, a pesar de que el pobre pantalón comenzaba a apretarle en el broche del botón. También tuvo que hacer un hueco más en el cinturón; tampoco le tomó importancia, a pesar de que el dichoso huequito estaba a un lado de otros dos, también hechos por él.

Sakura sólo había avistado un peculiar peso extra en él, claro la idea era meramente visual y lo notó, cuando lo vio en la estación de peaje del aeropuerto, esperándole frente a su auto y con su acostumbrada chaqueta.

De hecho, pensó que el "efecto de relleno" se debía a la prenda. No lo constató…hasta esa noche.

Los muelles de la cama hablaban. Sin embargo no lo hacían con la desenfadada y ardiente charla acostumbrada, sino en un ritmo más acompasado, lento...

Mas…_torpe_.

La iniciativa era de Sakura y a Itachi no le pareció mala idea seguirle el juego. Después de todo, más de un mes de ausencia, siempre conllevaba ciertos rezagos.

Las manos de ella se deslizaban de un lado a otro de la espalda de él. Notando una tenue diferencia en este…sol un poco más de espacio. Itachi por su parte estaba ocupado, demasiado ocupado en el cálido beso iniciado e incitado por Sakura.

Ah y ocupado también, por otro insignificante asunto; que tras diez minutos de maniobrar con él, no parecía ya tan insignificante:

El maldito botón del pantalón. Atascado y comprimiéndole parte del estómago, hasta podría decirse que el muy ufano trataba de asfixiarle el ombligo.

Ella le llamó por su nombre, rompiendo el contacto de los labios y notando como el Uchiha jadeaba de tanto en tanto, forcejeando aun con la inocente prenda.

—¿Pasa…algo?

—N…no…ya casi…ac…—Itachi apenas logró pescar el huidizo botón cuando en un simple e insignificante tirón, éste se deslizó y se quedó en su mano.

_¡Rayos!_ Exhaló para él mismo, arrojando el botón hacia cualquier lado de la cama y mandó al demonio lo que significase tener que remendarlo después.

¿A quien le importa? Nadie, ¿o si?

Ropas cayeron y la sábana también siguió el mismo camino. Los besos ahora indicaban otro sendero y el lado sur del Uchiha le exigía fervorosamente llegar y anclarse en aquel lugar tan ansiado. Si, hacía calor y él lo percibió de primera instancia.

Completamente desnudos, él apremió a tumbarse sobre ella. Sakura le rodeó con sus piernas dejándole avanzar dentro de su cuerpo un poco más y apoyando la parte trasera de sus brazos en la cama, dejó las manos en sus hombros. Itachi inició un vaivén lento, con las rodillas ligeramente entumidas.

El ritmo se tornaba lento, simple y sencillamente porque él no podía moverse más. Las rodillas le temblaban y pese a sentirse en su punto álgido, aun la velocidad en su empuje era difícil de incrementar. Estaban agotando el oxígeno circundante en cada inhalación de aire.

Calor.

No. Era algo más que simple calor.

—I…Itachi….

El moreno, hasta entonces se había mantenido sobre ella apoyando los codos y los antebrazos a cada lado de su chica, no se percató de sus palabras.

Itachi se cansó de aguantarse sobre ella con los antebrazos y dejó caer totalmente su peso sobre ella. Llevó sus manos a las caderas de la joven apretándola contra sí en cada penetración para profundizar más en ella.

Respiraba forzado jadeando por el esfuerzo.

—It…Itachi…

La temperatura corporal era elevadísima, más que la de su compañero, casi como en una bocata sin válvulas de escape; a diferencia de que Itachi al menos, tenía la parte de atrás aireada. Ella estaba tensa y los calambres de que recorrían su cuerpo en cada subida la estaban machacando físicamente.

No, no calambres…

Calor.

_Calor._ Esta idea pasó de nuevo por la mente de Sakura. _Demasiado_ calor.

Sofocante. Muy, muy sofocante.

—¡Itachi!

Y ella aprestó a hacer un simple e inocente acto reflejo. Empujarle hacia un lado.

Y todo el fuego conseguido se apagó de repente. La atmósfera sentimental y corporal construida se trastocó al escuchar el sonido de la jadeante voz de Sakura.

Él pegó un salto por la sorpresa y recuperó el control de lo que hacía, para su pesar. Paró en seco por la interrupción, ella abrió los ojos de golpe, también sorprendida. Dejó de jadear sonoramente. Sus mejillas estaban más que enrojecidas y la respiración apenas y se regularizaba

—¿Q…qué?

Sakura se pasó una mano por el flequillo, acomodándose hacia otro punto de la cama. Separándose.

Itachi insistió ante el silencio de Sakura.

—¿Sakura, que…?

Ella puso cara de decepción al ver la realidad: estaban a punto de desfogarse, incluso ella misma estaba a punto de tocar techo, pero algo lo tuvo que echar todo por la borda.

—…me…me estabas aplastando, Ita-chan.

Así, nada más.

Miró a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, observando su sofocación que se recomponía por momentos a cada segundo que pasaba. Ella le miraba comprensiva pero… ¿desilusionada?

—Mierda —exhaló Itachi, molesto y derrotado a la vez.

Silencio. Largo, tendido…e incomodo.

Puede que no consiguieran nada continuando. Aquella parada le había cortado el rollo, era como volver a empezar otra vez

No…no había nada por hacer ¿o si?

—Itachi…

Seguía inmóvil frente a ella, en parte bloqueado por lo que debería de haber pasado y lo que se suponía que debía hacer ahora.

—¿Itachi…has…estado subiendo de peso…?

* * *

…_Has estado subiendo de peso_.

La voz de aquel día no se apartaba de su mente, ni al día siguiente, ni a la semana…ni a los tres meses.

Y para entonces, Sakura ya no estaba.

Ni estaría.

Delante del estúpido aparato, la pregunta seguía una y otra vez.

Noventa. El maldito número en la báscula era noventa.

Noventa kilogramos.

_Si__…Has estado subiendo de peso_.

…¿y a quien le importa?

El estruendo proveniente del pasillo le sacó por completo de la horda de inútiles pensamientos.

Con el pantalón del pijama –ahora casi ceñido a la cintura- y la camisa negro grisácea puesta descuidadamente, se adelantó hacia la puerta. El barullo provenía de algunas voces, ajenas a las de los inquilinos que apenas y veía. Alguien movía cosas.

¿Cajas?

Tuvo la certeza de algo. Una idea nada agradable para la mente de alguien que se había propuesto como objetivo atrincherarse en su apartamento en soledad.

Al parecer…alguien había rentado el apartamento de junto.

Un nuevo inquilino.

…_bueno, no sería su problema._

Al menos eso pensó al inicio Itachi Uchiha.

Y cuan equivocado estaba.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**DESDE EL DIVAN DEL PSICOANALISIS:**

_Bueno, se los adverti...había lemon. "Había" y pudo haber ocurrido, si nuestro Uchiha en cuestión no hubiese querido encontrar la solución de sus problemas al fondo del refrigerador_

_Nuevamente reitero lo reiterable, si, Itachi esta GORDO (lo digo para realzar el termino de aquella review tan cierta), y..lo siento, pero NO voy a ponerlo a dieta rigurosa. Simple y sencillamente porque quierdo enmarcar el titulo de este fic con el mensaje de la trama. Claro, esto no es ni será nada lindo de llevar a cabo. la "comadreja" va a sufrir las de Caín (por decirlo de algun modo humano) y le va a costar. Mucho, mucho._

_Ahora paso a dejar un cordial saludo y mensaje de apoyo a HIGURASHI-SAMA: Todos estamos contigo, "sister", en las buenas y en las malas. Creeme que se te extrañó en el beteo, pero aun asi, nosotros/as te esperaremos lo que sea necesario. Primero esta la familia y tienes todo tu derecho de estar con ellos. Te apoyamos y con el marido tan consciente que tienes, es mas que suficiente. Esperamos tu pronto regreso a los fics. (en serio...NECESITO MI BETA-OCHENTERA!)_

_Ahora volvamos al disque fic..._

_Siguiente capítulo:_

**_"UNA RUBIA AL FONDO DEL ENVASE"_**

_Adelante con cualquier comentario, review o tomatazo. See ya_


	3. Una Rubia al fondo del Envase

LOS HOMBRES DE VERDAD…TAMBIEN TIENEN CURVAS

CAP 3

UNA RUBIA AL FONDO DEL ENVASE

Domingo, lunes, martes.

Itachi se mantuvo alejado a propósito de la balanza del baño. De hecho, el pobre e inocente aparato terminó relegado a ese inhóspito espacio detrás de mueble del lavabo y ya sin baterías.

Éstas bien podían usarse en el mando del televisor, y mejor en eso que en la odiosa báscula.

Comió animadamente aunque era una de las pocas veces de su vida adulta en que no se encontraba terriblemente hambriento…sin embargo, aunque la tensión había aminorado era ahora el hueco de la cama y de su vida la que continuaba remarcándole cierto remordimiento.

Ese hueco solo provocado por ella, era lo que hacía que el resto del apartamento se sumiese en silencio.

Días, semanas y finalmente un mes. ¿Por qué era un mes, verdad?

Itachi miró de reojo el escueto calendario, pegado descuidadamente en la pared, junto al refrigerador.

No, no un mes.

…_Dos_.

De nuevo y de manera inconsciente, su mente se ocupó de nuevo en aquella nefasta ecuación. Dos meses desde que Sakura se había ido, cinco meses desde su despido, una semana en que había comenzado a estirar de más el cordel de la cintura del pantalón; y un par de días desde que su ahora mejor amigo –el refrigerador- había empezado a enflacar. Cosa muy contraria a lo que había estado haciendo el decadente Uchiha en todo ese tiempo.

Daba igual, de cualquier manera se había atrincherado en los muros mudos y desinteresados de su apartamento; y el preocuparse de la actividad humana o inhumana fuera de éstos le parecía demasiado inútil e innecesario. Claro, hasta que la despensa escaseó. Y tarde o temprano, su bolsillo lo haría también.

_Hmp…No. A_un quedaba buena parte de la liquidación y no iba a permitirse despilfarrarlo todo en una dotación desmedida de comida rápida.

…_aunque ya no queda ni una migaja de pizza en el refrigerador._

Itachi no deparó en ello, simplemente volvió a atender lo que sea que hubiese en el televisor.

_Infomercial, infomercial, canal sin señal y luego… ¡ah, que novedad! …otro infomercial._

Y no quedaba comida.

_Hmp…y casi es mediodía._

Eso último era tan carente de importancia y de sentido; como el ponerse a meditar acerca de los otros siete pantalones que estaban a centímetros –casi metros, desde su propia perspectiva- de cerrarle. El mediodía nada tenía que ver, bien terminaba acechando el refrigerador o la despensa en la mañana, en la tarde, después de algún programa o en la madrugada, a causa de sus usuales y cotidianos episodios de insomnio.

Obviamente semejante y animado cambio de rutina le pasaron la factura; noventa y ocho kilogramos actuales y nada discretos –al menos no pasaban desapercibidos ni por error llevando aquella sudadera deportiva, talla treinta y ocho y casi ceñida- y unas ojeras tan profundas y marcadas que de seguro serian la envidia de cualquier velador de bodega.

_¿Y eso que?… ¿Te has fijado en lo poco que queda en la alacena?_, reiteró renuente el escaso sentido de conservación que aun le quedaba a modo de defensa.

La alternativa de salir no era tan asertivamente indicada. Bien podía recurrir al tan cotidiano método de comida a domicilio…si no fuese por el problema del cableado telefónico de esa mañana.

Uno de los supuestos asistentes de la mudanza había desacomodado por error uno de los cables maestros y todo el edificio quedó telefónicamente incomunicado, al menos hasta el día siguiente, en que arreglasen el problema. A Itachi esto no le importó; nunca había sido el tipo con una apretada agenda de amistades por llamar o de las cuales esperar llamada. No le importó, como tampoco lo hizo el tener la tentativa de salir, aunque fuese solamente al mini-súper de una calle abajo.

No era _agorafobico_, no temía a los espacios abiertos ni a la gente, sólo que era demasiado dado a la comodidad de esas cuatro paredes blancas y seguras.

Tal vez podría quedarse y salir mañana. Podría quedarse, sobrevivir del último empaque de galletas con queso _cheedar_ y el resto de una soda de naranja de litro y medio.

Si, quería quedarse. Se estaba tan tranquilo allí, al abrigo del mullido sofá, tan seguro, tan a salvo del bullicio y de…

—_**Y esta noche…en Konoha Breaking News, el reportaje especial… ¡Hidan de Yugagakure y…!**_

—…Mejor si salgo –dijo Itachi, apagando el televisor al instante y arrojando el control remoto hacia un extremo del sofá.

**—0—0—**

La perilla de la puerta se abrió con torpeza, mientras que la tabla de ésta se ladeaba por el impulso, hasta chocar levemente contra la pared.

—¡Oh mierda…! —tan "educado" vocablo procedía de una joven, la cual había abierto desmañadamente la puerta y entrado al interior del apartamento, cargando un par de cajas en tropel. Su codo dio contra la perilla de la puerta—¡Me lleva…! ¡Shikamaru! ¡Mueve tu perezoso trasero y ayúdame con esto!

Una de las cajas estuvo a punto de caer, haciendo que la joven se moviera hacia intempestivamente hacia el vértice del marco de la puerta.

—¡Shikamaru!

Detrás de ella y cargando cuatro cajas y dos bolsas bajo el brazo, un muchacho de larga cabelleras castaña amarrada en una apretada coleta, simplemente espetó un bufido de fastidio. Se adelantó hasta donde estaba la chica, tomando con la única mano medio libre la tambaleante caja.

—Ya…—exhaló y miró de reojo a la muchacha—…al menos podrías dejar de armar tanto escándalo.

Ella le miró ceñudamente.

—Y tu podrías dejar de quejarte –dijo esbozando una media sonrisa—¿Ya son todas las cajas?

El fastidiado muchacho de la coleta se limitó a dejar la pila de embalajes sobre una improvisada mesita plegada, dejada a mitad de lo que supondría ser la sala. Miró en derredor de la abarrotada estancia; cajas, bolsas, muebles dejados sin orden alguno y aparte más de una docena de pequeñas cajas y uno que otro neceser.

Bostezó, mientras se pasaba ambas manos por la nuca y estiraba la espalda.

—Si, "su majestad" –dijo furtivamente. Miró de reojo de nuevo hacia la pila color café junto a la pared—Parece que te trajiste a toda América en cajas…¿no debería haber venido tu heroico prometido también a ayudar?

El semblante de aquella joven, de nombre Ino Yamanaka, no expresó pena ni agobio, ni siquiera un dejo de tristeza ante el comentario. Sino que su sonrisa pasó de una mueca de burla a una risilla de picardía.

—¡_Shh!_…Sai no sabe que llegué antes –dijo guiñándole un ojo a Shikamaru—Quiero darle la sorpresa este fin de semana. –soltó un suspiro mientras se reacomodaba el fleco—espero tener el apartamento listo para entonces.

Shikamaru apenas a aprestó respuesta al comentario. Su escasa atención había deparado en la pantalla de su móvil. Notó que el rostro de Ino se tornó un poco serio.

—¿Llamada urgente?

Shikamaru negó desenfadadamente con la cabeza.

—No, solo que no apagué la alarma…olvidé hacerlo en la mañana.

La escasa iluminación podía percibirse entre las persianas, aun del inquilino anterior y dejadas empolvándose sin cuidado alguno. El interior era amplio, al menos lo suficiente como para una persona que acostumbra recibir visitas ocasionalmente, coleccionase algunos objetos o curiosidades, contase con muebles de corte occidental…y que pensase poner medio equipo de ejercicio en alguna de las dos habitaciones.

Ino Yamanaka, de apenas veinticinco años de edad, era una de aquellas meticulosas personas que insistían en que la apariencia de un apartamento decía más en el interior que en el exterior. Tras sus últimos cinco años, plenamente vividos en una de las urbes más populares de occidente a causa de su beca universitaria, era lógico que se hubiese acostumbrado a la ideología de allá. Si bien es de muchos conocido que la gente de "la gran Manzana" tiende a ser frívola y ridículamente superficial; Ino no entraba en una u otra categoría….sin embargo eso no dejaba que hubiese pillado algunas mañas y costumbres.

Y bien podía considerarse como una obsesiva del orden, limpieza y salud, pese a todo. Aun recordaba que había reservado el vuelo con anticipación, con el objeto de darse un tiempo para encontrar el apartamento adecuado y pasó casi la semana entera en busca de éste. Tres vecindarios diferentes, casi cinco prospectos de los cuales tres parecían escenario de crímenes sin resolver, uno estaba en medio de una sala de bolos y de un billar y otro, simplemente era inhabitable por la simple razón de que estaba frente a una manufacturera de frituras, y no había nada más irritante que la peste de la comida grasosa a todas horas.

Había encontrado este inmueble justo el día anterior en la mañana, simplemente escudriñando ya sin tanto interés la plana de alquileres, y solo tomó la oportunidad. Renta permisible, mucho espacio y totalmente lejos de esas horrendas e impropias zonas económicas.

Desde la mañana había llamado a Shikamaru, uno de sus mejores amigos de la infancia y el único al que pudo encontrar disponible para ayudarle con la mudanza. Ahora ya pasaba del mediodía y finalmente habían terminado.

Ino y Shikamaru solían verse muy a menudo antes de que ella se fuese a estudiar, y su padre casi daba por sentado que el muchacho de semblante perezoso quería cortejar a su única hija. Claro, el rumor ni siquiera llegó a oídos de los padres de Shikamaru, debido a que en menos de una semana, éste dejó en claro su reciente noviazgo con una joven extranjera, hermana del cónsul de Suna.

A Ino esto literalmente le vino igual, pese a la cercanía con Shikamaru y lo que en algún tiempo pudo haber creído sentir; de eso hacía casi diez años y eran meras ideas de adolescente. Ahora, simplemente era su mejor amigo e interna y conscientemente sabía que no debería pasar de allí.

Hubo mas chicos después. No muchos, pero ahora que el tiempo seguía su curso, ella solamente tenía su atención y corazón en uno: Sai. Le había conocido en occidente, cuando en una de sus habituales tardes de ocio, decidió pasar el tiempo en una de tantas galerías de arte que abarrotaban la tercera avenida. Fue una relación casi inhóspita, debido a que ella no quería aparentar demasiado interés y Sai era demasiado seco en cuestiones sentimentales. Pasó un año y luego dos, y fue hasta entonces que formalizaron un poco más, al menos al grado de que ella comenzase a pensar en mudarse con él, idea un poco más acrecentada cuando él le dijo que también era originario de Konoha.

Ahora, solamente le había dejado la premisa de que volvería para mediados de agosto y ya decidirían que hacer. Y con una semana de anticipación, un departamento recién alquilado y un futuro por delante, esta idea no pudo sino arrancar una leve sonrisa en los labios de la chica rubia.

—¿Necesitas algo mas? —el tercer bostezo de Shikamaru la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Ino se volvió hacia él, alzándose de hombros.

—No. Supongo que fue suficiente tortura por hoy –dijo con una profusa risilla—Puedo encargarme del resto.

Le acompaño hasta la puerta, y después ella se encargó de desempacar por su cuenta.

**—0—0—**

—No tengo idea…—esta vez la voz procedía de un abrumado Kisame Hoshigaki, mirando escrutadoramente hacia el gesto meditabundo de Pain.

Yendo de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, delante del escritorio, solo atinó a espetar otro de sus acostumbrados bufidos de frustración.

—Pues no creo que todo el archivo contable se haya desaparecido por arte de magia. –Dijo el apodado "todopoderoso-jefe" de cabello anaranjado—Tú y el Uchiha incompetente estaban a cargo de eso.

—Si, también redactábamos las notas que Hidan modificaba a su antojo para sus reportajes –Kisame resolló con el mismo volumen monótono—Y si él las tomó pensando que era otra sarta de chistes para su repertorio, no es mi problema.

No podría decirse que se sentía un aire hostil, al menos Kisame no lo presentía así. Después de todo, no era la primera –y dudaba que fuese la ultima- vez que Pain-"todos-obedézcanme-a-pesar-de-mis-idioteces" se ponía al nivel exigente de todo jefe. Aunque los niveles del hombre de los piercings distaban de una exigencia superior. Kisame estaba tan acostumbrado a esto como cuando uno suele cortarse el dedo índice con el borde de una hoja.

De hecho, el efecto del corte siempre era más tolerable que la perorata verbal de Pain. _Gajes del oficio_, se decía el Hoshigaki con hastío, mientras que prefería tirarle el bulto de los dichosos papeluchos faltantes a Hidan.

Un poco de justicia, por favor.

—Necesito esos números para este viernes –fue todo lo que recapituló y dijo Pain, tras otro largo minuto de ir y venir de izquierda a derecha del inocente mueble—Temprano.

Y salió. Así ufanamente y sin ceremonia alguna. Finalmente un poco de paz.

Kisame dejó caer la espalda en el respaldo de la silla y encendió un cigarrillo sin filtro, desenfadadamente. Si bien el rótulo de "prohibido fumar en el trabajo" estaba mas que obvio, no era el primero en burlar el casi inhóspito cartel. Pain lo hacía, Tobi el camarógrafo también, Konan la asistente…y hasta el remilgado bocón de Hidan fumaba de dos a tres cigarros al día. Uno podía entrar en las instalaciones administrativas de la cadena AK-tv y el interior de ésta daba la idea de una caldera de vapor del siglo XIX, debido a la humareda de nicotina.

Miró el cajón de papeles entrantes, lugar donde había sacado el folder incompleto. Luego la atención deparó en la pantalla del _notebook_.

Bien, el afamado Pain tenia un poco de razón en medio de tu sarta de regaños, si él no tenia el archivo faltante, era el desaparecido Uchiha quien podría al menos tener un respaldo.

O al menos Kisame podría sacarlo de su cuenta en el ordenador…claro, si Itachi le diese la clave, podría imprimir el dichoso endose y fin a los incesantes berrinches del jefe.

Sin embargo estaba el inconveniente de que su anterior compañero estaba en calidad de desaparecido. O al menos eso arguyó Tobi, a modo de broma. Kisame sólo lo constató sin decir nada. La "comadreja" parecía haberse vuelto ojo de hormiga desde la ultima vez que le vio, en el Ichiraku's hacia mes y medio. El Messenger estaba mudo, lo mismo que el _twitter_ y el _facebook_ personal del desempleado Uchiha. Y Kisame, quien ni de broma podía considerarse apegado a las amistades, esto comenzó a dejarle pensando. Podía enviarle un correo a su página o algún mensaje en status-no-conectado para pedirle la clave…pero de ahí a que respondiera…

Al menos el chico había sido el más tolerable que había tenido a su cargo, aunque el Uchiha no era precisamente el individuo más conversador del mundo. Y desde la última vez que le vio…con ese semblante alicaído y la camisa un tanto ceñida a su repuesta figura…

_Bueno, no es que se le hubiera ocurrido colgarse a mitad de la sala, o haberse tragado todo lo que quedaba en la nevera y morir por indigestión crónica ¿o si?_

Kisame ahogó una risotada a este último comentario mental. El reloj marcaba veinte minutos antes de su hora de almuerzo.

…_Si la montaña no va a Mahoma…_

**—0—0—**_  
_

Tras casi dos horas de sacar, revisar y acomodar, el abrumado espacio se veía despejado ahora en casi un setenta por ciento. Aun faltaba terminar de colgar algunos cuadros y desdoblar las cortinas…pero el timbrar del reloj de pulsera le detuvo.

Tres y media. Y no había almorzado.

_Bueno, rutina es rutina_, pensó Ino mientras se dejaba caer por un momento sobre el sofá, aun cubierto por la sábana. Su vista se paseó distraídamente por el interior del inmueble.

_Finalmente… y al menos la sala ya comienza a tomar forma_, se dijo mientras terminaba de doblar la última caja vacía, y al menos la última con cosas que pensaba poner en la sala del apartamento.

Su mano deparó distraídamente en el interior de una bolsa, junto a ella. Un pequeño tropel de fotografías; una de ellas enmarcada y un poco polvosa. Al otro lado del opaco vidrio, la imagen de un escueto pero sonriente Sai le contemplaba, con una de sus usuales expresiones que distaban de una alegría fingida.

Dejó esta sobre la mesita plegada, junto con las otras. Muchas eran de ella y Sai, algunas solamente de ella, otras de sus tiempos de preparatoria, colegio y demás recuerdos ahora relegados a un pasado bien vivido. No deparó en alguna de ellas hasta que una resbaló del montón y cayó. La tomó sin atención alguna, hasta que la imagen del chico que aparecía en ella a su lado, le hizo mirarla con un leve dejo pensativo.

No era Sai, y tampoco Shikamaru. Y ella se veía casi de trece años, aun con su largo cabello rubio y el flequillo más corto, acomodado hacia un lado. Sonreía con aquella soltura de los años de infancia, mientras abrazaba efusivamente a un chiquillo de la misma edad, regordete y de cabello castaño, levemente alborotado.

—Chouji…—el suspiro escapó de sus labios casi inconscientemente. Exhaló, dejando la fotografía junto a las otras .

Pasado al pasado, ¿no?

No quiso hacer incapié en eso, al menos, no por ahora.

Se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño, con la tentativa de tomar una ducha rápida. En comparación con el resto de la casa, el baño era lo único que no estaba patas arriba o atiborrado de cajas y todavía podía apreciarse el mosaico beige casi intacto de polvo y desperfectos.

Había dejado premeditadamente una muda de ropa limpia cerca del pequeño cesto que había dejado junto a la puerta del baño.

Abrió el agua de la ducha, y dejó que el agua corriera por unos segundos mientras se desnudaba. Dejó las prendas usadas en el suelo, cerca del linóleo del lado de la ducha, a modo de tapete y se quedó en un tranquilo silencio bajo la corriente de agua tibia…hasta que abruptamente ésta se cortó.

Ella miró con desconcierto la perilla y luego hacia la regadera, la cual ya no expelía ni una sola gota. Giró la perilla hacia un lado y hacia otro, igual que la otra.

Nada.

—¡¿Y ahora que…? –maldijo en voz baja. Inutilmente volvió a hacer la misma maniobra, sin obtener resultados.—¡ay! ¡No!...

—_A veces los sistemas de agua de estos edificios son demasiado problemáticos…por lo viejo—_había dicho Shikamaru justamente esta misma mañana.

—Genial. Perfectamente genial –dijo con sarcasmo.

**—0—0—**

Cuatro de la tarde.

E Itachi Uchiha no se había colgado en medio de su sala ni estaba agonizando sobre el linóleo a causa de una asfixia de embutidos…aunque interiormente hubiera preferido alguna de esas dos opciones anteriores a comparación de este actual e impropio momento.

¡Y malditos sean los estúpidos pantalones supuestamente ajustables!

Cinco. Seis. Siete.

Ocho malditos minutos forcejeando con la pobre cremallera del pantalón que había sacado del fondo del cajón. Si, la prenda estaba hasta el fondo y eso era porque hacía casi un año, cuando la compró en una barata, le quedaban más holgados de lo que deberían.

Claro, eso era a un mundo de distancia de la actualidad.

_¡Maldito cierre!_

Bajarlo no era un problema, o no había resultado problema en la mañana. Pero justo ahora que tenía la tentativa de aventurarse al mundo fuera de las paredes del edificio…el ufano e inoportuno cierre estaba atascado.

No. Eso no era lo vergonzoso. Si Itachi se hubiera hartado de forcejear inútilmente con esto, simple y sencillamente hubiera ocurrido a métodos poco ortodoxos, como un par de tijeras. Eso y más…si la condenada cremallera del averno no hubiese detenido su marcha sobre su pulgar y su dedo índice.

Y no atorado con el metálico zipper…sino con el insignificante espacio entre la prenda y sus dedos, dejando una presión similar a un torniquete. Halar hacia arriba era imposible, igual que hacia un lado u otro.

El silencio, invadido por los jadeos de su constante forcejeo se vio nuevamente interrumpido. La primera vez –hacía diez minutos- era a causa del teléfono. Kisame y sus hoscas maneras de preguntar si aun estaba vivo…y amenazaba con irrumpir el sosegado encierro en que vivía con una de sus incómodas visitas.

Ahora lo que sonaba no era el teléfono, sino el timbre seco de la puerta.

—Maldita sea...—y el estúpido timbre seguía sonando. Una y otra vez—¡Voy..! —Itachi gritó mas por reflejo que por la realidad de la situación.

Se movió como pudo hasta la sala…y de ahí se "arrastró" hasta la puerta.

El timbre sonaba una vez más.

—¡Rayos!…¡que ya voy!

Se quedó sin moverse por una milésima de segundo; solo eso, hasta que por un estúpido impulso logró zafarse la mano, quedando aun atascado en sus propios pantalones y con la inercia del movimiento…impulsándole irremediablemente hacia delante.

La otra mano había tomado por reflejo el picaporte de la puerta, solo en afán de frenar la caída, sin embargo no contaba con que no estaba puesto el doble seguro, y esta se abrió al instante.

Centímetros, sólo centímetros antes de caer por completo al suelo fue el instante que tuvo, sólo para lograr poner torpemente un pie a modo de apoyo, sin soltar el picaporte, con la pretina atascada del pantalón, la camisa levemente alzada dejando entrever aquello que sobraba de su vientre, y la mirada desconcertada…justo delante de una mujer de escultural figura, cubierta únicamente con una toalla.

—Buenas…tardes—ella apenas y deparó en el desfalleciente Uchiha. Tenia el rostro ruborizado pero este peculiar tono se borró de sus mejillas al instante de fijar su atención en "eso" que estaba frente a ella. Acortó el ensayado dialogo de "vecina nueva en apuros" al instante—Disculpe, no quise molestar.

Y sin mas, estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta, hasta oir un jadeo por parte de él. Mas provocado por la anterior y extenuante lucha contra el zipper del pantalón que por otra cosa…aunque también ayudaba la repentina aparición de esa joven de quien sabe donde.

—¿Queria algo? –dijo él, disimulando inútilmente el desconcierto de la situación.

Ino y apenas le miró. Lo hizo por un instante, y de nuevo eludió la mirada.

—Ah…si. –dijo en un susurro—es que parece que la tubería de mi apartamento esta atascada y…

—¿Le ayudo a…?—la palabra salió tan intempestiva como un estornudo y ni siquiera él mismo pudo evitarlo. Un silencio incómodo, demasiado incómodo se aprestó en el pasillo.

Ahora ambos se miraban, silenciosamente y…

Y aquel "crack" procedente de la bragueta atascada irrumpió en el momento, inoportunamente.

Y la inútil prenda cedió, colapsando el pobre e inocente zipper.

—Mierda…

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

_**DESDE EL DIVAN DE LA PSICOLOGA:**_

_**Hellou there, ya se que no tengo perdón de Dios para aparecerme a estas horas...ni hacerme la digna. Una sincera disculpa por todas y todos los lectores, se que me tardé siglos en actualizar pero esto ha sido acausa de que me tomé un "break" a causa del trabajo. He tenido muchos pacientes y muchas consultas peroen fin...espero que puedan recibirme de nuevo porque de antemano les digo: NO VOY A ABANDONAR ESTE FIC (a menos que me lo vuelvan a plagiar como pasó con otro fic por ahi .) y pues aqui tenemos de regreso a este Itachi patético, descuidado, obeso y desentendido con la vida... y ahora tenemos a Ino en escena!**_

_**Creo que esta "afable" rubia va a dar mucho de que hablar en esta trama. En fin, cuestion de tiempo...**_

_**Vamos, sean piadosos con esta autora-psicologa y denle click a reviews. Cualquier opinion es valedera. **_

_**See Ya**_


End file.
